She Will Be Loved
by im awesome so bite me
Summary: Mikan Sakura's life is complicated. Her brother's in a gang, her parents are long dead, and the most recent complication in her life- the dangerously appealing Hyuuga Natsume. What can a girl do when promised She Will Be Loved?


**A/N: OHMYGOOOOSH you guys! If you are one of my readers, please know that I am TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES! But I just had this AMAZING idea that I simply had to write down, and it ended up being this nice little chappie:)**

**If you're new readers reading this story, please by all means ENJOY YOURSELVES. I have really high hopes for this story, and it's completely different from all my other stoies. This isn't high school life-ish. It's more about the outside of high school, although there probably will be a few high school scenes, simply because you gotta learn! ;) **

**Alright, sorry for this LONG A/N, please enjoy and leave a review if you have time :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible, nor will I ever. All rights are saved to Higuchi Tachibana and his geniusness. I do, however, own the plot of this story and stealing or copying it will cost ya ;)**

"Please, is there absolutely _nothing_ you can do to get out of there?" I asked, no, _begged_. "Anything is better than that and you know it! Please Tsubasa; I'm begging, find a way…"

"You know I can't Mikan, it's the only way and Persona would never let me leave. Dad's debt was too much to pay"

"But you already paid! The amount of money you earn from those races has surpassed dad's debt a _long_ time ago and you know it!" I screamed, already frustrated with him for letting that prick Persona have his way.

I didn't have time to react as I was pushed to the wall and trapped between Tsubasa's arms. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breaths on my skin.

"You already know he won't let me leave, he's using you against me and I can't have you in trouble again."

His breath smelled like tobacco. My eyes widened and I furrowed my brow. I looked at him accusingly and yelled unbelievingly, "You've been smoking again! Tsubasa, I thought we talked about this! I'm not letting you smoke and ruin your life!"

"Last time I checked, _I_ was the older brother here, not you." He said in the most serious, low tone I have ever heard him use with me.

He turned away and was with his back to me when I all but whispered, "What happened to you Tsubasa? I miss you."

"Mikan, you need to relax" Hotaru said the moment I settled down on her soft bed. After my little argument with Tsubasa, I ran to Hotaru's house and cried all the way there, still crying the moment she opened her apartment door.

I didn't need to explain anything, because Hotaru already knew what my hysteric crying was about, seeing as it was probably the third time this week.

"But Hotaru, don't you understand? He's ruining his life and I'm letting it happen! He's smoking again Hotaru! I bet he's dealing drugs again and I don't know _how_ long he's been racing, but it's been a while. Hotaru, that Persona bastard is making my brother a criminal! I have to do something." I wailed.

Hotaru looked at me with sad eyes. She didn't pity me, I know. She never would pity me. I would never let her.

The last thing me and my brother need is pity. We've had it since our mother died, and it all went downhill from there. Our father wouldn't stop drinking and gambling. It got to a point where he gambled with Persona and lost. To say he lost a lot of money would be a huge understatement. He bet _everything_. We were actually homeless for a while, until Persona 'so kindly' made my dad a part of his gang to repay his debts. He made him deal drugs and race cars and what not. It just got to a point that my dad just couldn't take it anymore, and he committed suicide.

That day when my brother and I got home, we were met with our father's bloody body on the floor.

We've had treatment since then for a couple of years. I was only fourteen, but my brother was eighteen and he understood exactly why my dad had done what he had.

We couldn't have stayed under the supervision of the government for too long, and because Tsubasa was of legal age, I was under his supervision.

It didn't take long before Persona had sent his people to come knocking on our door demanding their money. But since we obviously didn't have any money to give them, they beat us and took us to one of Persona's quarters.

For some odd reason, Persona found a strange liking to Tsubasa, saying he had potential in some gang shit and decided to force Tsubasa into the gang by threatening to kill me. Tsubasa immediately agreed when my life was on the line. He's been in it for the past two years now.

But I'm eighteen now, and I'm very much capable of taking care of myself. I hate to think that my only family left is going on the same road my father went, and I'm afraid he's not going to be able to get out of it. I just don't want to lose Tsubasa. Ever.

"Listen, you're going to get yourself ready and you're going to your brother's race tonight to keep an eye on him, you got that?" Hotaru announced calmly. Her ever present stoic face was temporarily gone.

I wiped the last of my tears and nodded mutely. I've always gone to my brother's racing competitions to keep an eye on him, and just in case (god forbid) he gets hurt, I don't care how illegal the races are, I'm getting an ambulance and everyone else can kiss my ass.

I got up and went over to Hotaru's closet, seeing as I was only wearing a tank top and some sweatpants, nobody would _ever_ let me in looking like that.

I already knew it was okay for me to wear her clothes, this wasn't the first time, and we're the same size as well. I knew she was most likely coming with me to the race, the only reason is she knew how to keep leeches at arm's length.

I guess you could say everyone already knew Hotaru and I, we were like regulars at a café there. And of course, everyone knew me as the legendary Tsubasa's little sister. That's why nobody would ever dare touch me, because they know what Tsubasa is capable of when it comes to me.

I dressed in short shorts and a tight, not too revealing, black tank top, along with some high heels. Hotaru wore the same only she wore open toe sandals instead of heels, complaining she was tired and couldn't be bothered with the hard work.

We went outside and got a taxi to a block away from the racing area, just far enough so the driver wouldn't see the illegal action taking place. I paid him and we walked off into the darkness.

The minute we were there the guards let us in, knowing us full well. We entered into the area that led to the open space where the cars were all lined up and ready for the race. I immediately made my way to the cars, already seeing my brother's blue sports car readily parked on the line.

"Tsubasa!" I called as I neared him. He looked up at me and his eyes seemed to have gone from worried to calm. Even though we argued on a daily basis, and I ran away from home all the time, he always worried about my safety, not believing me when I told him I could take care of myself, and that he doesn't need to worry.

"Mikan." He said in his relaxing, deep voice. I looked at him for a moment before sprinting into him, entwining ourselves in a loving embrace. I could really say I care and love Tsubasa just as much as I love myself, if not more. He really is the only family I've got left. I don't even _know_ the relatives I have from my father's side, seeing as I guess he left home or something. All our other relatives have abandoned us, feeling it's really our own fault for our parents' death.

I finally released Tsubasa, who was holding me just as tightly as I was holding him. "Listen, Mikan, I really think you should stop coming here. I can see the way those guys are looking at you, and it's not the let's-be-friends kind of look" Tsubasa began, once again telling me I should stop coming to his races.

"I don't care. They'll never touch me because they know I'm your sister. Tsubasa, I've been coming to these races for two years now, everyone knows who you are, and who I am" I deadpanned. It was the truth. No one here would dare touch me.

Tsubasa was about to argue with me, when he suddenly shut his mouth and looked over my shoulder, looking a little confused. I looked behind me and saw a beautiful blood red sports car park right next to my brother's blue one, looking new and shiny, as if it's never been used and had probably cost a fortune.

"Why are you staring like that?" I asked Tsubasa, seeing how his mouth was agape and his eyes were almost comically widened.

"Because this is a new car. Not literally, but I mean I've never seen it _here_ as part of any race. I mean, this is a new driver" Tsubasa tumbled with his words, completely flabbergasted by the mere quality of the car right next to his.

I turned around to take a better look at the car. Apparently I wasn't seeing something, because there is simply no reason a normal human being would get so astonished by a mere car.

As I turned, the driver of the holly car stepped out. At first his back was to me, but then he turned around and revealed himself.

I think my mouth hit the damn ground.

This man was beautiful. He had a straight nose, strong and prominent jaw, and luscious lips. But what captivated me the most were his _eyes_. My lord, I did not think it was possible to have such mesmerizing, unique eyes such as his. They were the color of his car, blood red, and had a strange shine to them that just made me _drown_. I could stare at them all day, but I shook my head, realizing I wasn't alone.

I couldn't be sure, but I think the guy with the eyes noticed me staring, because he kind of smirked to himself, I don't know how to explain it. As if he was having a little conversation with himself.

Beside me, Hotaru stayed quiet the whole time. I looked at her to see if she was even paying attention, but all I saw her doing was looking at the eyes guy in a weird, calculating way.

"Hey man, what's your name?" Tsubasa asked, as he sort of waved to the eyes guy.

He looked over at Tsubasa and then his car. "Natsume" he answered shortly with the huskiest, and I must say sexiest, voice I've ever heard.

"I'm Tsubasa. How old are you man, you look really young" Tsubasa continued.

"I'm nineteen" Natsume (apparently) replied.

"Oh well, I guess if you want to be here, your choice. Where did you get that car? It's fucking amazing!" Tsubasa kept going with the questions.

I've never like the way Tsubasa cussed, but I got over it. There are just some things you can't make a man stop doing.

Natsume smirked a little at the question, and replied coolly, "I got it from my boss."

I looked at him, shocked. So he was in a gang too. And he was only nineteen; he could still have a life, be someone more than just a car racer.

I saw him look at me, stare actually, his eyes meeting mine in a weird, concentrated manner that caught me and didn't let me look away.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Mikan. And that's her friend Hotaru. They always come here to support me, I guess." Tsubasa introduced us.

Natsume never left his gaze from my eyes. "Natsume" he introduced himself back. I wanted to tell him that I knew, but for some reason I could not make my mouth correspond with my brain, and I just stared at him, not really thinking about anything else.

I felt Tsubasa's hands on my back as he said, "Mikan, I think you and Hotaru should go to the sidelines, the race is going to start any minute now."

I nodded numbly and made my way from the starting lines, Natsume's eyes never leaving my mind for one moment.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru asked stoically when we got to the crowded sidelines. I nodded, my eyes still not exactly focused on anything.

I heard a lot of sudden cheering and realized the race must have started, so I quickly looked to my side to see the cars move off, but they were already gone. I sighed and got myself together, forcing myself to forget about those crimson eyes.

"So how's it been with Kaname?" Hotaru asked.

Kaname has been Tsubasa's best friend since I can remember myself. He's cute, popular with the ladies, and I've had feelings for him for a while now. He's had a lot of girlfriends before, but recently he'd been single and we've hung out a lot. He knows about Tsubasa's situation, and he's against it just like me.

"It's been good, actually. Tsubasa says we look like lovebirds, but I know he's just exaggerating" I replied, happy to be talking about Kaname.

"I honestly think he's feeling something for you" Hotaru said calmly, as if the news were no big deal at all.

"You really do? Honestly? Because you know you're never wrong Hotaru!" I exclaimed loudly, a big grin gracing my face.

"Whatever, it's about time the drivers come back. You think your brother will win again?" Hotaru asked. I was surprised she actually asked, because she was usually certain he would win.

"I think so. Why do you ask?" I replied, feeling a little unnerved now that Hotaru mentioned who would win.

"Because that Natsume guy looked pretty confident to me, and his car was in fantastic shape. I guess his boss is some rich ass gangster who's as greedy as Persona."

"Do you think there is anyone on Earth who's as greedy as Persona?" I asked, feeling very doubtful.

"Maybe. I mean, you saw that car. Persona would kill to have cars like that. Those are the type of cars that you can afford only if you have enough money to spend" Hotaru replied.

I was about to protest when the crowd started cheering. I quickly looked to the road and found my brother's signature blue car, and beside it Natsume's striking red car.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a first in history! We actually have a tie!" the announcer, some dude I've known for a year now, announced to the whole crowd. Everyone started cheering, and Hotaru looked at me with an I-told-you-so look.

"I'm shocked. My brother never lost before." I said almost silently.

"Well, he didn't exactly lose. He just has to share the prize." Hotaru intervened.

"You're right, but this is still the first time that's happened." I replied as I made my way over to Tsubasa. All the other cars have come back, and the ones that haven't must have gotten lost on the road.

"Hey Mikan, did you _see_ that? He was just all the way out there! I was actually scared I'd lose." Tsubasa greeted me with honest excitement at his newfound competition.

I was really happy Tsubasa wasn't a bad sport, because if he was, then it would've turned out bad, for all of us.

"Hey man, good job out there! Feel free to drop by and you know, talk and get to know each other" Tsubasa called over to Natsume, who was just getting out of his car.

He looked at me, stared once again, and said, "I will."

He came over and gave Tsubasa that shake men do. He looked at me and nearly whispered, "See you later Mikan."

Before I could react properly, he was already inside his car and going, disappearing into the night.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy. Amazing racer too, you wouldn't believe the skills he's got Mikan, they were amazing" Tsubasa said, he looked even a little in awe.

He looked at the half stack in his hands, and sighed. "I guess I'll have to give this to Persona. I'll take you girls home first. You sleeping over, Hotaru?" Tsubasa asked as he was already making his way inside his car.

"Yep" I answered for Hotaru.

"Alright girls, squeeze into the seat, you know this only has two seats in it." Tsubasa said as he started the engine. Hotaru and I sat together in the seat as the car started to move, and before we knew it, we were already on the way home.

"_Make sure you have her wrapped around you little finger"_

"_Yeah, I know. You don't have to repeat yourself"_

"_I'm serious here Natsume, this plan cannot go wrong. If you mess this up you know what happens."_

"_I know."_

"_If she comes, he comes. We need them to be submissive, or else we'll have to use force. Make sure it doesn't get to that level. I want Mikan and Tsubasa Sakura to come here willingly, understood?"_

"_Yes sir."_


End file.
